The Ketchum Halloween
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: Takes place after the events of The Big Battle. Ash and May, now parents of four children, are going trick or treating with their kids. One is 4-year old. One is a 3-year old. One is a 2-year old. And the other is a 1-year old. Delia misses her husband, Giovanni.


**This is a Halloween special. Takes place after the events of my unfinished story "The Big Battle!".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

It was Halloween all over the Kanto and Johto regions. In Pallet Town, a family of six were getting ready. A mother and a father with four children. Three girls and one boy. One child is 4 years old. One is 3 years old. One is 2 years old. And the other is 1 years old. The mom has brown hair, which looks like an upside down V, and blue eyes. She's wearing a red bandana, an orange sleeveless t-shirt. black shorts, white and green sneakers. The dad has black hair, and auburn eyes. He is wearing a red hat with a black wide vertical line and a green Poké Ball symbol on it, a black shirt, with a red or orange horizontal line on his chest, a blue jacket, blue pants, and a blue, white, and black sneakers. Their four-year-old child was wearing a Kirlia costume. The three-year-old was wearing a Squirtle costume. The two-year-old was wearing a Pikachu costume. And the one-year old was wearing a Pichu costume **(I will give the description about the kids in the last chapter of The Big Battle)**.

They were ready and were heading towards Professor Oak's Lab. The three and two year old children then ran towards the lab. The four year old stayed with her parents. The mother was carrying the one year old. The mother said, "It's been a few years since he passed." The father said, "Yeah. He was the greatest Professor there is. He gave me Pikachu when I was 10-years old. I just wish he was still here. Now his grandson has taken his place." When they got there, the two children were waiting. They were standing next to a person wearing a lab coat, a black shirt, purple pants, and gray sneakers. He has brown hair and black eyes. He is also wearing a necklace. He said, "Hello Ash-boy. Hi May."Ash said, "Hi Gary." May said, "Hello." Ash then said, "How are you?" Gary said, "I'm doing good. I'm still researching Pokémon. Where's Pikachu?" Ash said, "Pikachu is with my mom." Gary said, "Okay." Gary noticed the four-year old standing next to her parents. He got a bowl, picked up some candy, and dropped it in the four-year old girl's bag. The girl said, "Thank you." Gary said, "Your welcome." Ash said to the children, "Let's go." The three children said, "Okay, daddy." They turned around and said to Gary, "Bye." Gary said, "Bye." They waved to each other. Gary went back inside while Ash, May, and their children were walking to another house.

_30 minutes later_

They were back at the Ketchum house. A woman with brown hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing a pink vest with a yellow shirt, a light purple skirt that goes to her knees, and pink slippers, was sitting on the couch watching TV. A yellow mouse with two brown stripes on its back, two red spots on its cheeks, a lightning bolt tail with some brown at the end, was lying down on the woman's laps. She noticed the people that entered the house. She said, "How was Halloween?" The children said, "It was great, grandma." The woman smiled at them. The little child in May's arms was sleeping. May said, "I better put this girl in her crib." May then went upstairs. The three children then yawned. The four year old said, "I'm going to bed." The three year old said, "Me too." The two year old said, "Me three." They then went upstairs. Ash said, "Good night, mom." The woman said, "Good night, Ash." Ash then went upstairs. The woman then got up and walked to a picture showing a two teens. Both with brown hair. They were holding hands. The woman closed her eyes and said, "I miss you." She opened her eyes and walked to her room. The yellow mouse got up and went upstairs to Ash and May's room.

**Tell me what you guys think. Is it good? Does it suck? Is it confusing? Just tell me. Oh and I will update The Big Battle. The reason why it took me too long to update is because... well... you know. And when I said that my computer erased it, It didn't. It just messed up. I'm glad it didn't get erased. The more reviews I get for The Big Battle, the more faster it will be for me to make new chapters. So review please. I will tell the names of the kids at the end of The Big Battle. If you want to know what happened to Giovanni, take a guess. So stay tuned for The Big Battle. This is MetaKnight0011 signing off. Hope you had a great Halloween!**


End file.
